The Sparrow
by alone-and-bored
Summary: Return of the Sparrow. This was a story I originally published long time ago. My old account got hacked and I never finished it. So I'm rewriting it... Summary: Ann Gordon would never had imagined meeting her father, let alone discover that her father was Nightwing. She will travel to Blüdhaven to meet him. This story of how Ann met her father and a whole family of speedsters.
1. New Face, New Beginnings

_**Author's note: Okay so a while ago I had a story published. That was way back, I had another account (shywritter98). That account got hacked and I could never finish my story, and since I just graduated, I had some extra time. I decided to make that story again, from scratch. Same characters, same plot, but better writing. This is the rebirth of SPARROW.**_

* * *

**Chapter 1: New Face, New Beginnings.**

My life… How can I describe my life? If I only had one word to describe my life right now, that word would be: Average. Well… now that I think about it my life is not _that _Average. I'm fourteen years old, I am in middle school, I live in Blüdhaven although I used to live in Gotham, my father is a cop and my mother is an amazing programmer and probably the strongest person I have ever met in my entire life. Last but not least my boyfriend, he is a doofus and he is addicted to his sneakers.

As you may notice, all the things I just said about my life are pretty average. But that's just part of my life. After all Flying Graysons have the tendency of keeping secrets, you can't expect me to tell you all about me. I've learnt from my grandfather to trust no one, and taking in mind all that I have been through I understand his point of view.

Well, I guess I can tell you a little bit. My name is Ann Gordon and this is the story of how I became the Sparrow.

* * *

"Ann! A package arrived, says it's for you!" I heard my mother yelling. "I'm coming, Babs!" I said as I changed my french's grade. I always got good grades, except when it came to French Class. I snickered to myself as I turned off my laptop. I hurried downstairs, and saw my Mother leaning back on her wheelchair with a package on her lap. "I swear Babs, I didn't stole your credit card and bought stuff from the internet! Again…" I said with a worried look on my eyes. My mother couldn't help but laugh, and she didn't do that often. "Oh trust me sweetheart, I would have known if you did." She said giving me a teasing glare. "Just open it." My mother instructed.

I sighed and took the package and opened it. I took it out and to my surprise it was a purple spandex full body suit. "W-What is this?" I asked surprised. "Well, since you made it to nationals I ordered it for you. You can wear it on your next gymnastics competition." My mother said smiling. "Gee, Babs. I don't know what to say." I said staring at the suit. "Well you could show me a little gratitude and start calling my Mom, or at least Mother for heavens sake." My mother commented. "Not a chance, Babs. But I'll wash the dishes tonight." I said giving her my usual grin. "Fine…" She sighed defeated. "You are your father's daughter alright." She said.

"Hey speaking about Dad… I have this family tree project, and it has to have at least 6 branches. So far I only have you, the ol' Commissioner and I guess Wayne counts as well. Do you have any pictures of him, at all. Or at least his name so I can add?" I asked as I relaxed against the couch.

"Ann, you know I don't like to speak about him. It was a bad decision, I would call it a mistake, but then that would imply I don't want you in my life. Still I rather not talk about it. " My mother said glaring at me. "Well, I could always ask Uncle Damian. You know he would tell me. Or don't tell me it was just a one night-stand and you don't even know his name?! That would be low, Babs." I commented. "Ann Gordon! You better speak to me with respect!" Mother said. "Geez, _Mom _I deserve to know his name." I sighed as I stared at the wall. "_Grayson, Richard_." She said almost whispering and rolled herself out of the room.

After she left I took my new gymnastics suit and I quickly ran back to my room. I turned on my laptop and the first thing I did was look up the name of my father. Headlines like _'Cop of the Year'_ , _'Adoptive son of Billionaire Playboy becomes a Cop'_. But there was one that stood out. It was a youtube video. _Flying Graysons fall of death._ I clicked the video and saw a man and a woman on the trapeze, they seemed fascinating. Their tricks were like nothing I had ever seen before, but in the last minute of the video the trapeze broke. I saw a little boy crying, then the camera zoomed in to the boy's face.

Immediately I recognised him. It was like looking in a mirror, I was identical to him, except for the eye colour. I was sure that he was my dad, and that I had just witness the death of my grandparents. I saw the tears rushing down his face and I couldn't help but cry too. I didn't know this people, I actually felt hatred towards that little boy that then grew up to be my father. But besides hatred there was also something left in my heart, something I had never felt before. I felt pity. I never had a father, and although I didn't seem so close to my mother she was all I had. I could never imagine seeing my mother die like that, I would probably go nuts over time, and that made me wonder what type of a person my father truly was.

* * *

_**Author's note: I changed the story a little just to give more drama, hope you like it. Be sure to follow and comment! **_


	2. Truth revealed

_**Chapter 2: Truth revealed**_

As much as I would have liked to keep on my research on my father, for some odd reason there weren't many articles about him. Everything _odd. _I even hacked to Gotham's most secret files and I couldn't find much. Maybe Wayne would tell me about it, after all he was sort of my grandfather. I knew it would be tough getting information out of him, he didn't share much with anyone not even family. I knew that I had to try, so I grabbed my backpack and left a note for my mother.

Babs;

I'm going to Wayne Manor for a while, don't wait.

Don't kill me;

_Ann_.

My place was really far from Wayne's. Normally my mother would never let me to go alone, since you have to go through the worst parts of Gotham to get there. I didn't have any money for the subway so I just jumped right in without paying. No one ever notices, there is hardly any security around Gotham, all the decent cops the place had disappeared after ol' commissioner retired. Crime in Gotham was worse than ever, and Batman was getting old. He had no Robin anymore, but some teacher told me that Blüdhaven's Nightwing used to stick around, but fourteen or fifteen years around he stopped coming at all. Of course there was the Red Hood sticking around, killing some drug lords but the law wasn't too content with him. All the successful people left to Metropolis and the only big shot left was Bruce Wayne.

* * *

I arrived to the Wayne Manor where I was greeted by Uncle Damian, and when I say greeted I really mean that I was tossed a cushion because I interrupted his nap. Uncle Damian was the only one I addressed as I really should. I wouldn't even address my mother properly. He had quite a temper, but ever since I was a baby I was always sticking close to him. He found me really annoying, which gave me a reason to stick around even more. "Hey Uncle Damian. Is Wayne home?" I asked. "Yes, he is probably locked up in his office as usual." Damian said as he rolled his eyes and went back to the couch.

I had to walk a long way to reach Wayne's office. The manor was the size of a small village everything seemed confusing. You could easily get lost. When I reached the door I was about to knock but then I heard Alfred was inside. "Master Bruce, you have received a letter from Master Dick, congratulating you for your birthday." Alfred said. To be quite honest no one knows Alfred's age but I'm just surprised that he is still alive. "Ignore it." Bruce growled. "Who is Dick?" I wondered. "Master, I seriously advice you to respond, this is the first time he has made any contact in years, maybe you should tell Miss Gordon about it." Alfred said. Then it hit me, Dick was Richard, Richard like my father. My father had just sent a letter to Wayne, this was my chance. "And make her suffer more than she has already? No, that would be playing with an old wound." Bruce said. "Very well sir, your meeting is in about fifteen minutes. I advice you to go get ready." Alfred said and I quickly hid behind a plant. Soon they left the room and after they were out of sight, I quickly entered the office.

I looked around the whole place, carefully. I was trying to leave the smallest trace possible. I found the letter below some documents. I quickly took it and left the office. I decided to go to the West wing of the manor since no one hardly goes there. Once there I decided to read the letter.

* * *

Bruce;

You might be wondering why I write, since I haven't had any contact with you for the last fourteen to fifteen years. To be honest I do not know myself. I guess I used your birthday as an excuse. Happy 62nd birthday… I guess. Anyways I just realised how long I've spent without talking to any of you guys. Damian must be 22 by now, wow. I've seen some pictures of you and Damian on the newspapers. He looks just like you. Anyways I know you are not the one that has a lot of "feelings" and "emotions." Still I do, and I just wanted to let you know that.

Maybe it's time we finish that old fight of us. Of course things will never be like they were before. I can't return to Gotham, not after what I did to Babs. How is Babs by the way? Is she married? Does she have kids? Why am I asking you this when I do know you won't reply? Still I hope Alfred makes you read this, because I really think we should talk about your _other _job.

_ Dick Grayson_

* * *

So he didn't know about me… Well at least that's better than being abandoned. What did he mean by other job? Bruce made enough money to have another job. I sighed being emotionally exhausted and I just rested back, leaning on an old grandpa clock. The clock made a noise and the wall turned around, much to my surprise. "Stairs…" I said in awe of my new discovery. I decided to investigate further. I placed the letter on my backpack and went down the mysterious stairs. When I reached the end of the stairway I found out something that I have only seen in my dreams. "_The Batcave_" _  
_

* * *

**Author's note: Be sure to follow and review for more!**


	3. The Dark Knight Returns

I couldn't believe my eyes. _The batcave. _I was in _the batcave _a place that I thought it was just a rumour. That Batman was taking the being the creature of the night thing to literal. Still the place was awesome. It was bigger than the manor itself. It even had a dinosaur! Wonder where he got it.

But it wasn't the dinosaur I was interested in. The computer… "Oh I bet they have information on every citizen!" I said as I quickly started to hack into it. It was the most difficult computer I have ever hacked, it took me half an hour which it's too much for my standards. "I'm in!" I cheered briefly as I finally hacked into it.

I needed someone to search, so why not myself? I typed in my name. Ann Gordon. Two results popped up. First one was Barbara Gordon, my mother. Second one was me, I opened the file without any hesitation. It had the most basic knowledge about me, my height, my age, my blood type. But something caught my eye, my parents were listed.

Father: Richard John Grayson and Mother: Barbara Gordon. This was my chance I could finally learn something more about him. So I quickly clicked on his files. But instead of his name popping up, something else popped on. A file about Nightwing. "Nightwing?! What does he have to do with my father?!" I asked scratching my head. "Wait a second…" I said as I read his file.

* * *

_Residence: Blüdhaven_

_Age: 38_

_Occupation: Vigilante_

_Previous Aliases: Robin I_

_Birth name: Richard John Grayson_

_Family: Father: John Grayson (deceased) Mother: Mary Grayson (deceased) Daughter: Ann Mary Gordon._

* * *

What I read caught me by surprise. I always thought my father was the biggest jerk in the planet and turns out he is a vigilante?! And not just any vigilante, he was Nightwing! It felt like my stomach dropped down to my feet. And to top it off he wasn't just Nightwing, he was the original Robin. But once you thought about it, it kind of made sense. He was an acrobat after all. But how did he met my mother? I decided to go ahead and research my mother. I clicked on her file.

_Residence: Gotham City_

_Age: 41_

_Occupation: Programmer_

_Previous Aliases: Batgirl I, Oracle_

_Birth name: Barbara Ann Gordon_

_Family: Father: James Gordon (divorced) Mother: Barbara Eilleen (deceased) (divorced) Brother: James Gordon Jr. (deceased) Daughter: Ann Mary Gordon_

"WHAT THE..!" I yelled but I wasn't able to finish when a figure stepped out of the shadow. "B-Batman…" I gasped with my mouth wide opened, as the Dark Knight gave me the coldest stare I have ever received in my entire life.

* * *

"How much do you know?" The Dark Knight said with a voice that sounded like a cheap imitation of Clint Eastwood. "Are you Bruce Wayne?" I asked connecting the dots. He took away his mask. "Let's talk." Bruce said. "Yes, I think that would be best." I said still shocked by the whole family secret I just discovered.

"So Grayson is really my father?" I asked just to be sure. "Yes." He stated. "And he is Nightwing and my mother used to be Batgirl?" I asked again. "Yes." He repeated himself. "Why didn't anyone tell me about this?!" I said as I got up from the chair. Bruce just sighed and diverted his view from my eyes. "Pulling your family into this... occupation, comes with a great price. I've learnt that the hard way." Bruce sighed. "Well you certainly brought my father into this." I said as I rolled my eyes.

"I didn't bring him into anything, he joined by his own will and I was foolish enough to let him. No child should be raised like I raised Dick. That's why no one ever told you. And you mustn't tell a soul. But you should talk with your mother, she deserves to know that you know." Bruce spoke. "Oh... Don't you think I deserved to know too!? I'm her daughter! She didn't trust me with her secret! Why should I trust her?!" I yelled completely furious at everyone. "Because she is your mother and you are her daughter, and you two need to start trusting each other sooner or later." Bruce explained. "Fine..."

* * *

I went back home after that, I needed to have a long talk with my mother. "Babs! I'm home!" I called but still no response. I went to the kitchen to look for something to eat. I found a note on the fridge.

_Ann,_

_Something urgent came up. I have to go on a trip with Dinah. _

_I'll explain when I get home in a few months, you can stay at the Manor._

_Love,_

_Mom._


	4. Hunger and Shadows

Babs was stupid enough to think I was going to stay at the Manor. As if! It took me a while but I was able to hack Babs' credit card and buy an airplane ticket. Blüdhaven here I come! The trip wasn't too long, it took an hour and the guy next to me kept throwing up. But otherwise it all went well. The plane smelled like old peanuts and hand sanitizer, somewhat similar to the smell of Alfred's room.

After I landed I had to escape from security since I didn't have a signed permit from Babs. That was a piece of cake. Fun even. When I was out, that was when the hardships began. First of all I had no money and a half eaten PB&amp;J sandwich. Not exactly the ideal situation to be in. I had no idea of where Richard was, and the city was completely unfamiliar to me.

* * *

I looked for a place to sleep in, so I walked until I found a park. At least I could sleep on a bench. Then time passed. It was 3 am and I was famished. My stomach was grumbling and I had no food left. I got up from the bench I was sleeping on and went to look for some food.

After an hour of searching I gave up. No one would buy me some food or give me any money. Then I saw a fat man right in front of me eating 2 hotdogs. I was angry. How come this man have so much food and not give me some. Then it hit me. I had an idea.

I waited for him to get closer then I quickly snatched the hotdog from his hands and ran as fast as I could. I had to admit it, it was wrong but it was also a little fun to. I thought I got away until I felt a tight grip on my hand.

* * *

"Where do you think you are going, Miss?!" A policeman said.

I knew that face! It can't be! Is this destiny or just life trying to play its tricks on me?!

"I'm going to have to ask for your guardian's phone number." The policeman said

"There is no need. After all you know about my mother, don't you?" I said trying to seem relaxed.

"I don't know what you mean, Miss..."

"Oh sorry! Where are my manners?! My name is Barbara Ann Gordon."

After that, the cool face of the policeman turned white as if he had seen a ghost.

* * *

"Where is Barbara?" The policeman asked

"Oh so you've dropped the formal tone, huh?"

"Shut it! Who are you and what's your relationship with Barbara?!"

"So you haven't figured it out? You are really slow. I expected better from the pupil of the World's Greatest Detective. I guess Nightwing isn't that great after all..."

Richard's eyes were filled with anger and confusion. He squeezed my wrist, almost breaking it.

"TALK!"

"Richard, let go of me or I'll scream."

"TALK!"

My stomach rumbled.

"Fine. But first buy me some food."

* * *

Meanwhile in an unknown location...

"Dinah! Dinah! I received your message! Where are you?!" Barbara yelled.

There was no answer

Babs looked around to look for some kind of clue or lead."Dinah, where can you be?" She sighed to herself.

All of a sudden, silence was broken by a loud maniacal laugh. Barbara's eyes widened she knew exactly who it was. But before she could do anything a great cloud of green gas filled the room.

Barbara coughed and coughed until she passed out.

A figure came out of the shadows.

"Oh Boy Boy Blunder is going to love this! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!"

* * *

**SO SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE!**


	5. Oblivious

**Chapter 5: Oblivious **

"Geez Richard, I know cops don't win much... but fast food?! Really?! Gramps didn't give you any money?" I said as we waited for our order to be ready.

"Gramps? Oh forget it, I'm sorry I didn't take you to the best diner in town but we need to talk. Fast." Richard said staring at me as if he had X-Ray vision.

When the food was ready I practically ate it in a bite. I had never been so hungry in my entire life. After two hamburgers, I wanted more. But I decided to stop, I knew eating so fast couldn't be good for my health.

"So Richard, what was your question again?" I asked raising an eyebrow

"First of all it wasn't a question, it was a demand. Where is Barbara?" Richard said not wanting to pick up the attention of the other customers.

"Babs is with Aunt Dinah. She had some business to attend to, so she left." I shrugged.

"I'm guessing you are Barbara's daughter." He said with a hint of disappointment in his voice.

I gave a slow clap. "Great work, detective."

"So what brings you to Blüdhaven?"

"Oh, I didn't want to stay with Gramps so I came to stay with my father." I explained.

"Well then. Where does he live? I'll take you to him." He said with a soft smile.

"Dude, seriously?!"

"What? I'm just trying to help Barbara Ann." Richard said confused

"It's just Ann. And you are seriously blind."

"Blind to what?" He asked.

I got up and grabbed him by the hand. I dragged him along to the counter. The cashier was minding her own business until she noticed we had approached. I took out my phone and opened a picture of Babs. I used the fake and innocent-like smile I always use to get Gramps to buy me stuff.

"Who do I look alike? My mom or my dad?" I asked showing her the picture and standing next to Richard.

"Well you certainly have your mother's eyes, but you look just your dad." The cashier said with a soft smile.

"Thanks." I said as I turned off my phone.

I turned to see Richard's face, which was now as pale as the snow.

"Richard?"

"Richard?"

"Richard..."

But there was no answer.

* * *

**Hey guys! Sorry for the wait! I have too much going on right now! But I hope you enjoyed! Please Review!**


	6. Flash

Chapter 6: Flash

After minutes of yelling, I managed to wake up Richard. He shook his head and quickly paid for the food before dragging me to his place. It was this huge building and he lived right on the last floor. The biggest penthouse I had ever seen in my entire life.

"So you have all this money and you're a cop? Man, gramps sure gives you a great allowance." I said looking around.

"You even have a piano?! I bet you don't play it at all. I bet you have it there because it looks nice." I said as I ran over to the red piano.

"Well yes, it look coo- Wait a minute! We aren't here to discuss about my stuff! Anyway... How's Babs?"

"She is okay. A little tough on the allowance if you ask me." I shrugged.

"I meant if her health is alright." Richard sighed.

"Yeah, she is alright. But she sure is stubborn. She won't take money from Gramps. Hell! If I wouldn't have gotten that scholarship to Gotham Academy I wouldn't be in school." I blabbered.

"Oh... I'm sorry." Richard said apologetic

"Don't be, you didn't know about me. Still you need a long talk with Babs."

"I do, don't I? Well when she returns she'll be looking for you. Guess I'll talk to her then." Richard said

"A-Are you mad at her?"

"No... I'm supposed to, I guess I'm a little disappointed." Richard said adverting his eyes.

"You are too good Richard. If it was me, I would be furious."

"Well, I'm upset. But I can see why she kept you hidden. We didn't exactly end up on great terms..."

"Oh what happened?"

But before Richard could answer my question, someone or something entered the apartment. It was a fast movement, you could barely see what burst through the door. Then the blob became a silhouette and the silhouette became a man.

"Hey Dick, I was in tow- Wow... I didn't know you were babysitting." The red-haired man said.

"Oh hey Wally... Didn't expect you to be here." Richard said.

"Well I didn't know you had company." He said and rushed to Richard's side.

"Who is she?" Wally whispered.

"It's kinda complicated..." Richard answered.

* * *

**Sorry for the short one! But I wanted to give you guys a faster update this time. Be sure to Read &amp; Review!**


End file.
